Espoir brisé ?
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: OS, Ron demande un conseil à Hermione pour inviter une fille à sortir. Tout les espoirs d'Hermione s'envole quand aux sentiments de son meilleur ami envers elle, mais elle se met en devoir de l'aider, enfin au debut... RWHG


Je prends en compte tous les livres jusqu'à la fin du 5ème.

Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.

Ceci dit, Bonne Lecture !

**Espoir brisé ?**

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_(POV Hermione)_**

Je savais que la probabilité que Ron m'aime était infime, et je m'étais résignée à l'aimer sans attendre en retour, mais une partie de moi gardait l'espoir de l'entendre dire un jour « Je t'aime Hermione ». Mais cet espoir, en une seule question de sa part, s'est brisé…. Et même si j'y croyais a peine, ce genre de chose déçois toujours, comme lorsque l'on attends une lettre et que l'on se dit qu'elle ne sera pas arrivée, on va voir tout de même a la boite a lettres et quand on s'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas là, on est déçu malgré tout …Car il y a toujours un espoir, quoi qu'on en dise….

J'étais donc dans la salle commune avec Ron, je rédigeais mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur les Grapcornes lorsqu'il m'interrompit :

- Hermione, ce devoir est à rendre pour vendredi prochain, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- J'ai déjà fait tout mes autres devoirs il faut bien que je m'occupe, et si « rien » signifie pour toi lire une revue sur le Quidditch, non je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Hum, si ça t'amuse…Remarque comme ça tu pourras me le prêter ce week-end pour que j'en recopie un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur….Sinon je comprendrais.

Je le regardais, il avait le visage de quelqu'un de triste et qui cherchait à le cacher, mais je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour que j'accepte qu'il copie sur moi, il était réellement incorrigible mais tellement mignon que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui dire oui….Il afficha un sourire satisfait, puis un air pensif…J'allais me replonger dans mon devoir quand il me reparla :

- Hermione, toi qui est une fille, peut tu me donner quelques tuyaux sur la façon d'en accoster une ?

Je relevais la tête surprise, et devant mon regard interrogatif, il rougit comme seul les Weasley savent le faire.

- Eh bien, hum en fait, elle s'appelle Lisa, Lisa Turpin, elle est à Serdaigle, je lui est parlé quand on a eu le premier cours de transplanage, et, il hésita, j'aimerais bien l'inviter à aller avec moi au Pré au Lard, le week-end prochain, et je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire quelle est la meilleure façon de lui demander sans me ridiculiser….

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, mais chacun de ses mots fut pour moi comme un coup de poing.

Comment avais je pu espérer une seconde qu'il m'aime, je suis vraiment trop bête comme fille ! Mais c'était le revers de la médaille quand on est la meilleure amie de celui qu'on aime, je suis souvent avec lui sans avoir a me justifier et je sais -presque- tout le temps ce qu'il fait, mais maintenant je vais devoir lui dire comment inviter une autre fille que moi a sortir, ce que je rêvais qu'il me fasse….Et puis c'était qui cette fille avec ce nom de famille ridicule, je ne la connaissais pas mais je la détestais déjà….

Et malgré une irrésistible envie de pleurer, je lui répondais, calmement mais sur un ton inconsciemment froid et cassant :

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment la plus apte à te répondre, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lavande ou à Parvati, ce sont des expertes en la matière.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça à ces deux commères, tu sais très bien qu'elles vont tout de suite le répéter a tout le monde. Et puis c'est de ton avis dont j'ai besoin il est bien plus précieux que celui de n'importe qu'elle autre fille !

J'étais flattée par cette dernière phrase, et même si cela me coûtait, je décidais de l'aider, car j'étais sa meilleure amie et que même si je ne pouvais pas le forcer à m'aimer je pouvais tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, avec ou sans moi. Après avoir pris cette décision je me sentis comme une de ces courageuses héroïnes de roman moldu, qui sacrifiais son propre bonheur pour celui de son bien aimé. Je souris à cette idée.

- Pourquoi tu souris, tu me trouves pathétique, c'est ça ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

- Non pas du tout. Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci beaucoup Mione, je t'adore, tu sais ! Bon j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, et si j'arrive en retard Harry va me passer un savon, il est très autoritaire quand il veut…On reparlera de ça plus tard !

Avant de partir il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue qui devint rouge sous le coup de l'émotion, je le vis lui aussi rougir, comme gêné par sa propre audace. Et le fait qu'il m'appelle par le surnom qu'il m'avait donné pendant les vacances n'arrangeait rien à la roseur de mes joues...

Je le regardais partir, encore hébétée par son « baiser » et je passais une main sur ma joue, comme si j'allais sentir une cicatrice là ou il avait posé ses lèvres. Le contact de celles-ci sur ma joue m'avait donné des frissons, et crée un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre, le bonheur que je ressentais était indescriptible ….Tout ça a cause d'un malheureux baiser amical !

C'est alors que je vis Neville s'approcher de moi, l'air inquiet :

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui très bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis 10 minutes tu te tiens la joue, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard dans le vague.

Puis il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire en coin :

- Ne serait pas à cause d'un certain Ronald Weasley, par hasard ?

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre, mais je laissais tomber le rôle de la-fille-qui-n'aime-pas-son-meilleur-ami face au regard complice de Neville.

- Hum…Peut être…

Neville avait compris, il comprenait toujours tout. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, c'était quelqu'un de très subtil, même si cela ne frappait pas au premier abord. C'était un ami fidèle que j'appréciais énormément et le confident idéal. Certaines mauvaises langues disent qu'il ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor et qu'il serait mieux à Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, car l'une de ses principales qualités est le courage, j'en sais quelque chose moi qui a été témoin de sa détermination lors de notre escapade au ministère l'année dernière. Et puis je ne crois pas que les gens qui disent ce genre d'idioties ont déjà endurés ce que lui endure depuis que ses parents ont été torturés….

Mais malgré tout, il gardait son sourire innocent et son regard bienveillant.

- Hermione, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour le devoir de potions, car je n'ai pas tout compris,…. Mais si ça te dérange dis le moi, ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Neville avec empressement.

- Ca ne me derange pas du tout a vrai dire je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

C'est ainsi que pendant une heure j'ai oublié Ron et sa Lisa Au-prénom-ridicule, pour me consacrer à un domaine où je suis reine, les devoirs.

Après ça, Neville et moi sommes allé rejoindre Ron et Harry pour dîner. Les cheveux roux de Ron étaient encore dégoulinant d'eau du à sa douche après-entrainement, ça le rendait très…attirant, et je me surpris a l'imaginer sous la douche….Rien qu'à cette pensée je me sentie piquer un fard. Mais Harry me tira de ma rêverie :

- Tu as chaud Hermione ?

- Non pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Tu es toute rouge.

- Oh, hum. Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ?

Harry continua de me fixer bizarrement pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à son assiette. Je jetais un regard discret vers Ron qui mastiquait bruyamment son poulet, il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard à la table de derrière, celle des Serdaigle. J'eus alors un petit pincement au cœur. Quand j'eus finis de manger, j'attendis que les garçons soient partis pour demander à Neville :

- Tu connais une Lisa Turpin ?

- Oui, c'est une Serdaigle de notre age. Pourquoi ?

- Elle est belle ?

- Oui c'est une jolie fille, tu veux que je te la montre ?

J'acquiesçais, impatiente de voir a quoi elle ressemblait.

- Elle est là, à coté de la copine de Cho Chang.

Neville m'avait dit qu'elle était jolie, pas qu'elle était magnifique. Elle avait des beaux yeux d'un bleu turquoise et des longs cheveux brillants blond comme les prés qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle avait une jolie bouche bien dessinée et un nez parfait. A coté d'elle je ne faisais pas le poids, je me sentais terriblement laide et misérable avec mes cheveux constamment emmêlés et mes yeux d'une banale couleur marron….

J'avais envie de pleurer. Neville du le voir car il me demanda :

- Hermione, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé qui c'était ?

- Non rien, c'est idiot, oublies ça.

Je me levais pour partir mais il me barra le passage.

- Je veux savoir Hermione ! Tu es mon amie, même ma meilleure amie, et je n'aime pas te voir triste. Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais, je ne dirais rien à personne !

Je décidais de lui raconter. Lorsque j'eux finis mon court récit il semblait réfléchir.

- Je sais que c'est idiot comme réaction, mais c'est plus fort que moi….Depuis peu je ne me reconnais plus.

- Je crois que c'est une maladie qui s'appelle l'amour, me dit il en souriant. Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota doucement :

- Je te trouve mille fois plus belle qu'elle….

Je souris, il rougit, et je vis dans ses yeux de la sincérité pure et une détermination jusqu'alors inconnue chez lui. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je le pris dans mes bras, émue par tant de gentillesse et d'amitié. Il me rendit mon étreinte, sa surprise passée.

- Merci Neville, merci….

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_(POV Ron)_**

Harry était monté à la salle commune. Moi j'étais resté là car je voulais parler à Ginny qui était entrain de manger, enfin c'était la version officielle, car la vraie raison pour laquelle je restais là, c'était Hermione. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule avec un garçon, même si le garçon en question était Neville. Et j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter. J'étais monté avec Harry jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame et j'avais feint d'avoir oublier de dire quelque chose a Ginny, quand je suis arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle, j'ai vu Neville lui dire quelque chose a l'oreille puis rougir. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire car l'instant d'après elle s'est littéralement jeté dans ses bras….La jalousie s'est instantanément emparée de moi, sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'éprouve ce sentiment envers Hermione, c'est vrai c'est ma meilleure amie, pas ma petite amie je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de ses fréquentations masculines….

Mais plus je me répétais ça moins cela était crédible.

Toutes ces pensées furent chassées lorsque je la vis, Lisa. Elle s'approchait de moi, en vérité de la sortie…, et quand elle fut a proximité je lui jetais un regard que je voulais irrésistible après avoir passer ma main dans ma chevelure rousse pour me donner un coté sauvage, elle croisa mon regard et après une seconde, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était ébahie devant mon sex appeal, elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et partit avec ses amies. Cette fille était folle de moi, je le sentais….J'allais partir, satisfait de ma prestation quand Hermione et Neville s'approchèrent de moi. Elle me souriait, apparemment heureuse, mais je voyais dans ses yeux chocolat une petite lueur triste et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

- Tu n'es pas monté avec Harry ?

- Non, je …je devais parler a Ginny.

- Ginny est partie depuis 10 minutes…, intervint Neville.

- Ah, merci de me le dire, sans toi j'aurais pu attendre toute la nuit ! Dis je en essayant de sourire, enfin cela devait plutôt ressembler a une grimace.

Je me sentais affreusement ridicule et préférais mettre un terme à cette conversation. Je tournais donc le dos et me dirigeais vers les marches.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_(POV Hermione)_**

Pff, qu'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire ? Qu'il voulait parler à Ginny ? Bien sur !

Je savais très bien que c'était pour Elle qu'il était resté, la fille qui allait empoisonner mon existence ! Ce qui me rassurait c'était de savoir qu'elle ne le trouvait pas a son goût….C'était méchant je le savais mais mes bonnes résolutions de meilleure amie exemplaire c'étaient a vrai dire envolées ! Rien que de penser à son petit manège de tout à l'heure me donnait à la fois envie de rire, mais aussi de pleurer…. Il se voulait séducteur je crois, et pour tout dire, j'était séduite, son petit regard m'avait fait fondre et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens aussi….Mais cette pimbêche lui a fait un sourire d'un hypocrisie aveuglante, comme elle devait faire a tout les pauvres garçons qu'elle avait du ensorceler. Et je suis sure et certaine que Ron y avait vu là un sourire béat devant sa beauté. Ces garçons sont trop naïfs….

J'eus alors comme une illumination !

Mon rôle était peut être de lui ouvrir les yeux sur cette fille et de lui faire comprendre qu'il méritait mille fois mieux qu'elle ! Car si je veux son bonheur, je ne le veux pas avec ce genre de fille, c'est certain.

Je souriais a présent, contente de m'être fixer un nouveau but et aussi hantée par l'image de Ron.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, me dit Neville en souriant.

J'allais répondre mais je fus coupé dans mon élan par la Grosse Dame qui demandait le mot de passe.

- Citrouille.

A peine entrée, je vis Harry et Ron qui jouaient au échec, Ginny en grande conversation avec Lavande et Parvati, et Seamus qui, d'après ses grands gestes, essayait d'expliquer quelque chose a Dean, d'autres que je ne connaissait pas ou très peu lisaient et étudiaient….

Je me dirigeai vers mes deux amis et fit apparaître une chaise pour les regarder jouer. Ron était adorable quand il était concentré. Je devais le fixer depuis longtemps car il finit par le remarquer :

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça, j'ai une tache sur le nez ?

Je sentie le rouge me monter au joue et je bafouillais une excuse minable. J'entendis Harry rire dans sa barbe.

- Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Quand la situation m'échappe je ne suis pas du genre à fuir mais avec Ron, c'est différent. J'avais peur qu'il comprenne, alors je préférais partir.

Dans mon lit cette nuit là, je rêvais de lui, il m'aimais et m'avait embrassé.

Lorsque Lavande monta se coucher, elle vit Hermione endormie, un sourire serein sur le visage, elle paraissait extrêmement heureuse.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_(POV Ron)_**

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Harry souriait, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu crois qu'elle me fait la tête ?

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, elle était juste…très fatiguée….

- Ouais, si tu le dis….

Mais je n'étais absolument pas convaincu par cette explication, Hermione était partie en coup de vent après lui avoir demandé pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça….

Les filles sont trop bizarres.

Je sentis tout à coup la fatigue s'emparer de moi :

- Bon, je vais me coucher. A demain Harry !

Cette nuit là je fis un rêve qui allait chambouler mes convictions : Je sortais avec Hermione, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et je l'avais embrassé.

Et ce rêve n'avait rien de désagréable….

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais plus tôt que d'habitude, tout le monde dormait encore. Je n'avais plus envie de dormir alors je pris ma douche et m'habilla. Lorsque j'eus finis, les garçons se réveillaient. Harry me regardait encore a moitié endormi, puis il se frotta les yeux et me demanda :

- Tu es déjà prêt ?

- Oui, tu me rejoins en bas ?

- Hum, hum….

Je sortis et me retrouvais en face d'Hermione qui venait elle aussi de son dortoir. En un éclair, des bribes de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoires et inévitablement mes joues s'empourprèrent et c'est en bafouillant que je lui dis :

- Bon…bonjour, Hermione.

Je levais mes yeux vers elle, elle semblait tout aussi gênée et son visage était certainement aussi rouge que le mien.

- Salut, hum…On descend ensemble ?

- Oui bien sur.

Le chemin se fit en silence, mais parfois nos mains se touchaient provoquant une étrange sensation dans mon ventre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et j'étais hanté par l'image de mes lèvres touchant les siennes, si douces, si belles…

- Ron ! RON !

- Oui, oui je suis là ! Pourquoi cris tu comme ça ?

- Pour te sortir de ta transe, je ne sais pas a quoi tu pensais mais ça semblait être intéressant….

Hermione avait dit ça amèrement, et pour une raison inconnue elle semblait triste.

La Grande Salle était presque vide, seul quelques lève-tôt était déjà là.

On s'installa, des bols et des carafes apparurent, remplies de différentes boissons chaudes suivit par une corbeille de pain, du beurre et des confitures variés.

Elle ne disait rien et moi non plus. Je la regardais boire son chocolat chaud, ses yeux fixaient un point derrière moi. Lorsqu'elle pose le bol je remarquai que son chocolat lui avait fait des moustaches, c'était adorable, je tendais la main pour lui essuyer quand elle surprit mon regard. Je baissai les yeux pris sur le fait.

- Tu as des moustaches de chocolat, je voulais te les enlever….

- Oh merci.

Elle passa sa langue au dessus de ses lèvres pour les faire disparaître.

Bientôt la salle fut remplie, Harry et les garçons étaient arrivés ainsi que Ginny.

Assez bas pour que seule Hermione puisse entendre je dis :

- On peut sortir de table, j'aimerais te parler.

Elle acquiesça.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_(POV Hermione)_**

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce que j'avais lu dans son regard tout a l'heure : une tendresse infinie. M'était elle destinée ? Je l'espérais de ton mon coeur …. Et après ça, le fait qu'il veuille me parler me donna un peu d'espoir, peut être s'était il rendu compte qu'il m'aimait !

Mais j'en doutais. Après avoir pris nos affaires, nous sortîmes.

Dehors, le temps était magnifique, le soleil, resplendissant et le ciel, azur.

De toute les saisons, le printemps est ma préférée, c'est comme une mini renaissance de la nature, les arbres sont en fleur, les gens ressortent de la léthargie provoquée par l'hiver et les oiseaux rechantent gaiement….

La voix de Ron interrompit le cours de mes pensées :

- Tu te souviens de se que je t'avais demandé la dernière fois, a propos de hum…Lisa.

- Oui, oui je m'en souviens, dis je piteusement.

- Bien alors, euh…tu veux une Patacitrouille ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu te promènes avec un paquet de Patacitrouille dans ta poche !

- Bah si, c'était pour l'entraînement, ça me donnes des forces.

Je souriais, attendrie par sa prévention et surtout par sa gourmandise !

- Oui je veux bien alors.

J'en pris une et en mangea un morceau.

- Ok, tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais et ….

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Ron, mais j'ai bien réfléchis, et la dernière fois quand j'étais dans la Grande Salle avec Neville….

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**(POV Ron)**_

-…je t'ai vu lui sourire et….

Hermione me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je la regardais. Elle paraissait peser chacun de ses mots, comme si elle devait me dire quelque chose de délicat.

-…ce que je ne pense pas que tu ais vu c'est que son sourire était faux,…

Elle était adorable quand elle réfléchissait, parfois elle s'arrêtait, croquait dans sa Patacitrouille, qu'elle savourait lentement, contrairement à moi qui avait eu le temps d'en manger six, et reprenait d'un air grave. On avançait lentement cote à cote. Et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je prenais le temps de la regarder et quelque chose me sauta aux yeux : Elle était magnifique, je la trouvais vraiment exquise, bien plus belle que cette Lisa et que toutes les autres filles, rien ne pouvait égaler l'éclat de ses yeux chocolats, la finesse et la beauté de ses traits. Elle semblait fragile mais je savais qu'elle avait en elle un courage et une détermination hors du commun….Je semblait prendre conscience de quelque chose, qui je savais n'était pas nouveau au fond de moi,...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que ce n'est pas une fille pour toi !

Elle avait dit ça fièrement mais je discernais aussi de l'appréhension face à ma réaction. Je savais que ce qu'elle disait était exact, car il n'y avait qu'une seule fille pour moi...et elle était en face de moi.

J'esquissais un sourire face à mon éclair de lucidité soudain. Je me récompensais en mangeant deux Patacitrouilles en même temps.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? demanda t elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

J'avais difficilement articulé avec ma bouche pleine, mais me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

- Hum, je suis désolé, je ...je n'aurai pas du, maintenant rien ne va être pareil, si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrais...Mais non je t'en supplie continue d'être mon amie, je te promets que j'accepterais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime et je...

Son doigt sur ma bouche interrompit mon flot désordonné de paroles. Elle s'approcha de moi doucement, retira son doigt et me murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

Elle continua son avancé vers moi puis colla timidement ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds. Une chaleur agréable envahissait mon corps et je lui rendis son baiser.

Elle avait le goût des Patacitrouilles.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Neville avait tout suivie de la scène depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il était partagé entre le bonheur pur et une tristesse infinie.

Mais il savait que Hermione était heureuse et que c'est Ron dont elle était amoureuse, pas de lui.

Alors il n'avait rien dit, car il savait que parfois, le sacrifice était nécessaire...

**_FIN_**

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai pris du plaisir a l'écrire en tous cas.

Laissez une petite review si vous avez le temps, sinon merci d'avoir tout lu !

Bisous,

Léa.

PS : Désolé pour les fautes de temps, c'est mon point faible.


End file.
